Fly
by ZinthosMay1
Summary: "Vikings want to kill dragons. Cut off their heads, hang them on pegs. That's why I don't like Vikings. If they found my dragon, they would kill her, and then they would kill me. I wonder if they would hang me on a peg too?" Sky isn't normal. She flies dragons, lived with them her entire life. But then she is shot off her dragon by a viking boy who likes dragons too. Hiccup/OC


Words.  
>I like words. I don't know many of them, but I like listening to them. They're... pretty. Pretty when Mother says them. When I say words, they're choppy, and crackly, and they don't sound like Mother.<br>Not like Mother at all.  
>Fly.<br>That's my favorite word, no question. I fly on the back of Moonshine- Moonshine is a name, a very pretty name- in the light and the dark, cold and hot- it's usually cold though- with the shiny sky or murky clouds.  
>Clouds. There aren't many clouds today. Not real ones. There is smoke though. Smoke is not like clouds, clouds are soft and wet, smoke is hot and dry and scratches my throat.<br>Moonshine seems to like it, though. It doesn't bother her. We pass over an island where smoke rises from the ground, from big fires and small holes on the roofs of huts, and sometimes from people.  
>Island.<br>There are lots of islands around the Nest, some little like specks of bread and others so large the natives call them Continents. Con-tin-ent. That's a big word, a big word for a big island. It's hard for me to say. The island I'm over now is small, but not speck-small. It has a mountain on top, and little wooden huts with people running around on the ground.  
>People.<br>I'm a person. I have long hair and bright eyes like a person. Two arms and two legs, a nose and a mouth and ears and even a voice. But I don't act like a person. I don't talk, I barely know how. I don't eat like a person, I catch my fish with my hands and don't cook it if I don't have to. I don't walk like you or Mother or your mother or your son. I walk on my toes (that's what those are called, right?) and sometimes my fingers, my knees all bendy and my back all... slouched? Yeah. Slouched. I can walk straight too, like the normal people do. I think they walk like sticks.  
>I don't even have a person name! I used to, but I don't like the people who gave it to me. I don't like them and I don't like it, so I forgot them as fast as I could. But everyone needs a name, so I was given a new one. Two, actually.<br>Mother called me Skyrunner when she first saw me fly, because I would run across my friend's backs like the sky was my life. In a way, I guess it was. Then she called my Sky, because it sounds a little like a person name, and it's something we ALL love.  
>I like them both. So they are both my name. They are two more things that make me different from other people.<br>I know I'm nothing like the people I'm flying over now. These people are Vikings. Big and burly, they have fur on their faces, and sometimes around their shoulders and backs. Their voices are deep and gravelly, strange words shouted in strange ways that I can barely understand. They have shiny swords and axes, hammers made of stone, and flying ropes that could tie my arms together before I could blink. I got caught in one once. It wasn't fun.  
>"<em>Dragons<em>!"  
>That was a person word I knew clearly, in almost every language. I like dragons- no, I love them. They are all my friends. Moonshine is my dragon and I am her rider, her scales as black as my hair, our golden eyes matching in color as well. Her fire was bright blue, like the ring around the moon. That's what I named her for, the blue of the moon.<br>I love dragons. I always will. They raised me, rescued me from the fire of the army when I was too tiny to remember. I just know what Mother told me, and what Moonshine sings to me at night.  
>I love dragons. I always will.<br>But Vikings don't.  
>Vikings want to kill dragons. Cut off their heads, hang them on pegs. That's why I don't like Vikings. If they found my dragon, they would kill her, and then they would kill me. I wonder if they would hang me on a peg too?<br>"_Fire_!"  
>There are lots of kinds of fire; red, blue, green, sometimes even people or white. But when Vikings say fire it means something completely different. When Vikings say fire, it means attack, and when the Vikings attack the dragons have to attack right back at them. It's a vicious cycle. I don't like it. A dragon shot its fire, the same blue that Moonshine makes. But that can't be right... Only Moonshine makes that fire. There aren't any other dragons like Moonshine.<br>I saw a shadow pass over the flames, and Moonshine saw it too. There was no stopping her, she was going to greet her own kind. I didn't try, I wanted to see the Night Fury as much as she did.  
>It didn't happen the way I though. I thought we would fly over, and it would see us and we would land. They would meet each other, and the new one would come back with us to the Nest.<br>That didn't happen.  
>Instead, there was pain.<br>Pain.  
>I felt it often, it was usually my own fault.<br>But not today.  
>Now my arm felt like fire, sticky and red with blood, blood, blood.<br>There was screeching, Moonshine's and the new one's and every dragon in the sky around us. Why did we come here? I can't remember.  
>There wasn't anything under me anymore. I felt the wind in my hair, but not in a good way, not how I was used to. I saw the ground, quickly quickly charging at me.<br>Falling.  
>I was falling, I didn't know how. Moonshine was above me. But not flying. She was falling too, even faster than me, the other dragon tied to her. They were falling away from me, towards a dark forest by the mountain. I was headed for a cliff by a village, nothing in sight to break my fall. Maybe I could land in the water? Then at least the Vikings wouldn't find my body.<br>We were falling, falling, falling, and there was no stopping it.  
>My head was pounding, loud loud thumps in my ears, the corners of my eyes turning black. Not good, not good, not good.<br>Here's another word, probably my last word;  
>Darkness.<p> 


End file.
